Un voeu de Noël
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: Misaki est à l'hôpital depuis trop longtemps et son espérance de vie diminue...Que se passera-t-il s'il rencontre un ange? Inspiré du film La cité des anges avec Nicolas Cage Fic finie!
1. Chapter 1

Un voeu de Noël

Chapitre 1

Si le paradis existe, les anges aussi....

Misaki soupira, remontant à son cou la couverture qui le recouvrait, pour la inième fois. Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il neigeait et le terrain de l'hôpital était tout blanc. Il detourna finalement les yeux de cette scène, mélancolique. Toute cette neige signifiait que Noël approchait et qu'il serait encore seul cet année, tout comme les autres avant.

Le jeune homme avait fêté ses 21 ans dernièrement et de ce même fait, ses 8 ans d'hospitalisation. C'était ce genre de souvenir qui le rendait triste. Il se leva de son lit et approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder les flocons qui tombait du ciel. Les observer ainsi, ça lui permettait de s'évader un peu, d'oublier qu'il était cloitré dans cette chambre, seul. Misaki sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se tourna brusquement, croyant surprendre la personne, mais trouva une pièce vide. Il eut une petite mine trsite puis retourna à son occupation.

Il y avait bel et bien une âme dans la même pièce que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir. Tsuki, eut un sourire trsite devant le jeune homme. L'ange l'observait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Si Tsuki le suivait ainsi, c'est que, selon les médecins, Misaki ne verrait pas la nouvelle année. Comme il pouvait flanché n'importe où, il n'osait pas prendre de chance.

Misaki se recoucha dans son lit, triste. Il se tourna et regarda tout droit dans les yeux de Tsuki, sans le voir vraiment. Il déclara:

-Je sais que tu es là. Je sens ta présence depuis très longtemps. Tu dois être un ange alors....

Tsuki sourit et vint s'assoir sur le lit du jeune homme.

-Je suis là, effectivement.

En parlant, l'ange apparut au pied du lit. Misaki fut surprit, mais devint rouge cerise. Le rouge de ses joues fit un léger contrastre avec le noir de ses cheveux. Ceux-ci lui tombait vers le bas du dos, mais il les avait ramenés sur le côté, par-dessus son épaule. Et pour couronner ce que voyait l'ange, les yeux aqua du malade brillait de joie de voir quelqu'un. Tsuki passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille et recommença à sourire. Misaki répèta sa question:

-Es-tu un ange ?

-À ton avis?

-Je crois que oui...

-Bah voilà, tu réponds toi-même à tes questions!

L'ange éclata de rire doucement. Cependant, ce ne fut que de courte durée.

-Pourquoi t'es là?

-Je vais te le dire, mais tu dois être fort. Tu peux me promettre de l'être ?

-Oui...

-Voilà. Les médecins croient que tu ne verras pas la nouvelle année....

Le rire de Misaki se déversa dans la chambre.

-Au moins, je sais que je ne serai plus seul encore longtemps....

L'ange réfléchit un moment.

-Je peux t'offrir un souhait. Ce serait quoi ?

-Je veux connaître l'amour, déclara le malade avec sérieux.

La réponse surprit l'ange.

-Je m'attendais à autre chose, mais pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais eu cette chance, depuis que je suis hospitalisé, fit Misaki.

Tsuki posa un baiser sur son front.

-Tu auras ton premier amour, crois-moi...

L'ange se leva d'un bon.

-Je dois y aller, je promet de revenir vite...

Il sourit à Misaki puis disparut. Le jeune homme sourit dans le vague pendant un moment, songeant à cette rencontre peu banale.

À suivre...

Misaki: j'aime bien cette histoire !!!

Tsuki: hihi! C'est du typique de l'auteur!

Auteur: hé oui !! bon je retourne à l'écriture de ma fic, chapitre 2 pour bientôt...


	2. Chapter 2

Le voeu de Noël

Chapitre 2

Merci mon Dieu pour cet ange....

Misaki regardait par la fenêtre chaque jour depuis sa rencontre avec l'ange. En silence, il espèrait et attendait avec impatience son retour, et ce, depuis la dernière semaine. Il restait maintenant que quelques heures avant Noël et il souhaitait seulement de pouvoir serrer l'ange dans ses bras. Sans se l'avouer, il en était tombé amoureux.

La nuit était tombé depuis un moment quand l'ange arriva. Le malade ne le vit pas tout de suite, mais il avait sentit sa présence. Un sourire éclaira le joli visage du jeune homme.

-Je t'attendais Tsuki....

Il apparut alors devant lui avec un doux sourire.

-La magie de Noël est plus grande que je croyais, ricana l'ange.

-Ah bon, fit Misaki sans comprendre.

-Oui, parce que ton souhait a été exaucé pour Noël....

Soudain, le jeune homme se redressa, finissant avec son visage tout près de celui de l'ange. S'en appercevant, il prit une teinte de homard bouillit. Tsuki rit doucement avant de l'embrasser doucement. Le coeur de Misaki s'emballa d'un coup alors qu'il répondait avec amour au baiser. L'ange vint enlacer son futur amant pour le coller à lui, geste que Misaki imita, voulant le sentir contre lui.

Quand le baiser prit fin, les deux amants se regardaient, un peu essoufflé. Personne n'osait placer un mot, de peur de briser le moment. Ce fut le jeune homme qui bougea en premier, en posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de Tsuki. L'être céleste posa sa propre main sur celle du malade. Il prit la parole, son regard toujours planté dans celui de Misaki.

-Je t'aime Misaki....

Malgré sa grande force, ces simples mots eurent pour effet de le faire fondre en larmes.

-Je...Je...Je t'ai...aime...Tsuk...ki...

L'ange lui sourit doucement.

-Profite alors de ce moment, il est juste à toi....

À ces mots, le jeune homme lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. L'ange le stoppa dans son élan, riant un peu.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, veux-tu que je te le donne?

-Qu'est-ce?

-Je voudrais t'aimer cette nuit seulement, je veux que tu puisse garder la flamme de mon amour à l'intérieur de toi pour toujours...

Misaki sourit et approcha de son oreille pour murmurer:

-Alors je veux être à toi cette nuit. Fais de moi ce que tu veux....

Tsuki ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser fougueux, qui fut répondut par autant de fougue. Tendrement, il s'alongea sur son amour, sans pour autant laisser partir ses lèvres. Avec douceur, les mains de l'ange commencèrent à découvrir le jeune homme, glissant et careassant chaque centimètre de peau découvert. Sa bouche délaissa la bouche de son amant pour aller embrasser son cou, mordillant un peu la petite peau sensible à cet endroit.

À son tour, les doigts de Misaki se faufillèrent sous les vêtements de son amant, explorant le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le jeune homme avait tant désiré reçevoir l'amour de la personne qu'il aimait que maintenant, son corps tout entier en brûlait pour lui. Bientôt, leur vêtements s'étaient retrouvé éparpillé autour du lit, et eux, peau contre peau.

Leur baiser, aussi interminable fut-il, s'estompa lentement. Misaki, a bout de souffle, caressait d'une main tremblante la joue de son amant. C'était un doux moment qu'il voulait encrer dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Tsuki, halletant, frôla le membre de son amant, arrachant un gémissement autant à lui qu'à son amour. Le jeune homme commença bientôt le même mouvement de hanche pour suivre le rythme de son amant.

Misaki fini par se libérer en criant le nom de son amant. L'ange posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire tant de bruit. L'être céleste se redressa pour pouvoir se placer entre les jambes de Misaki. Le jeune homme le regardait faire, curieux de voir la suite. Tsuki humidifia ses doigts et en glissant un dans cette grotte jusqu'à lors inexploré. Ce geste fit émettre un hoquet de surprise à son amant. D'une main tendre, il rassura Misaki et bien vite, la douleur était partie. Il avait maintenant trois doigts en lui et Misaki bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements.

Il fini par retirer ses doigts et Misaki grogna de mécontentement. L'ange sourit avant de venir se placer contre son entrée. Il se pencha, embrassant son cou et venant lui voler quelques baisers alors qu'il s'insinuait doucement en lui. L'ange sentit alors son amant devenir plus raide sous lui, se crispant de douleur.

-Ça va aller mon amour ?

Misaki fit un signe affirmatif de la tête pour le rassurer. Rapidement, la douleur s'estompa, laissant place au plaisir. Tsuki commença à bouger, lentement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal puis un peu plus vite, voyant que son amant gémissait de plaisir. Le jeune homme enlaça son amant, tentant de l'avoir le plus près de lui possible. Dans un élan de passion, l'ange pénétra plus profondément en lui, lui arrachant de cri de plaisir. La seule chose qu'il était maintenant possible d'entendre dans la chambre était les cris de Misaki et la respiration halletante de Tsuki.

Misaki fini par se répendre entre leur deux corps dans un dernier cri. L'être céleste continua un moment avant de se libérer à son tour. Le jeune homme, essoufflé, émit un rire étouffé. Son amant le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je sais maintenant ce que c'est de brûler d'amour pour quelqu'un, parce que je le fais pour toi....

Tsuki sourit amoureusement, caressant la joue de son amour. Doucement, le jeune homme sombra dans un profond sommeil. L'envoyé de Dieu sourit en le regardant dormir. Il posa un baiser sur son front.

Au matin, l'agitation avait prit le bâtiment d'assault et on pouvait entendre les jeunes ouvrir les présents. Un docteur trouvant l'absence de Misaki étrange, se rendit à sa chambre. Il dormait, l'air paisible et souriant. Le médecin approcha et posa main sur celle du jeune homme. Devant la froideur qu'avait celle-ci, il sursauta, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence. Il regarda un moment le patient puis sourit doucement. Misaki était partit heureux, il avait pu rejoindre son ange.

Owari!

Joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
